


Hold your breath, count down from ten

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: All ive been writing recently is characters dying and meeting the witch huh, Gen, Temporary Character Death, Uhhh what tags to use? What tags apply?, oh!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Dr. Death Defying uhh doesn’t defy death in this one
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola & Dr. Death Defying (Danger Days), Dr. Death Defying (Danger Days) & Phoenix Witch (Fabulous Killjoys)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Hold your breath, count down from ten

**Author's Note:**

> Two things to keep in mind for this one! D is like, fifteen-sixteen in this one, and my Witch literally just looks like desaturated Big Bird <3

D knows he’s dead before the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W pulls her knife from his chest; it doesn’t mean he has time to _process his own death_ before he’s up and awake again, a figure who can only be the Witch waiting for him. 

“Holy fuck.”

“Eloquent.” If the Witch has eyebrows, She would have raised one. 

“I’m dead. What more do you want from me?” D makes a face at Her, and the Witch shuffles, rearranging Her feathers, and begins to preen. D sighs, idly fidgeting with the joystick of his wheelchair. Huh, ghost wheelchair. _Cool_. 

“You’re dead. This is the part where you beg to go back, and/or to see your dead friends.” The Witch blinks. D blinks. 

“I can do that? Or is this like, a trick question? You’re way different from how I pictured you, but I’m not sure how I pictured you.”

“Okay.” Either the Witch just plain doesn’t care, or She’s at a loss for words. D, who’s spent his formative years being an annoying-ass kid in the desert, presses on. 

“So... I don’t particularly want to talk to anyone, which I’ll probably regret when I’m fuckin’ old and shit, but I choose going back to being alive!” D gives Her his best convincing grin. 

“I wasn’t _giving you an option_.”

“Oh, so you’ll choose for me? Will you at least take my preference into consideration?” D knows what the Witch meant, but hey, he can at least try and convince Her. Worst thing that happens is he stays dead. Can you double-die?

“You’re dead. You’re staying dead.” The Witch shuffles again, talons twitching. 

“Bet. So why are you a bird, anyways?” D leans back, feigning carelessness as it hits him that he’s _dead_. Fuuuck. 

“Why are you a human?” The Phoenix Witch, in all Her glory, is totally frustrated with him. 

“Well,” D grins, picking at his nail polish, “my ma was a human, and my dad was too, and they—“

“I get the picture.” The Witch ruffles Her feathers again. 

“Cool, cool. So what do y’all do around here for fun, anyways? I thought the real-life desert was boring and empty, but this is just fucking sand.”

“Not much in the way of fu—“ D flickers. 

“What the hell?” He flickers again, and the Witch curses under Her breath. 

“Looks like your time isn’t quite up, after all.”

“What’s that mea—“ And D wakes up in a puddle of his own blood on the radio station floor, Cherri Cola sobbing into his freshly-done stitches. “...Surprise!”

Cherri isn’t sure whether he wants to hug or punch D, so he faints instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below, and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!


End file.
